


a vague dejection, weighs down my soul

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fitzjames basically seducing Jopson out of panic, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Fitzjames, Lt Thomas Jopson to you sailor, M/M, Masturbating, What-If, terror bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: What if fic.Lt Jopson stumbles upon Captain Fitzjames as he is inspecting his reopened wounds in the jaws of scurvy's wrath. Fitzjames already knows he is done for and does not want Crozier nor Goodsir notified. Jopson is insistent.How will he convince Jopson to keep silent?Desperate times call for desperate measures.Terror Bingo:Bandage
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Thomas Jopson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	a vague dejection, weighs down my soul

Once everything had quieted down in Terror Camp, Jopson could feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones. 

Mr Hickey and Sergeant Tozer were to be hanged for their crimes, something Thomas morbidly realized that he agreed with. 

Anyone who decided to betray the Captain in such ways, especially at a time like the current, he believed deserved to be hung, that and the fact that Mr Hickey had been given multiple chances. 

Currently, he was on his way to speak to Captain Fitzjames about some talk he'd heard from some of the men. 

He knew their younger captain would be in the tent that he shared with Captain Crozier. 

As he made his way to stand outside the tent he paused upon hearing a pained grunt from behind the canvas tent flap. 

That sounded like Captain Fitzjames. 

Alarmed, he hesitantly pushed the canvas aside to enter, freezing momentarily at the sight that befell his eyes. 

The dark haired captain was settled on the ground, in a state of partial undress, his top layers discarded upon the ground beside him. 

Snapping back to his senses, and his natural instinct to care for others as he'd done must his life he hurried to the older man's side. 

Dark eyes snapped up to gaze at him, hands snatching up a discarded shirt to cover his side, and Thomas saw a state of panic in those brown eyes, something so uncharacteristic for the man often so cool tempered. 

The sight of this had the newly promoted third lieutenant in a state of internal bewilderment. 

It was obvious the captain was hiding something. 

Crouching beside the distressed man he brought gentle hands down to clasp hold of trembling wrists pulling lightly, "Captain Fitzjames, sir, let me see.“

"Lieutenant, I… you cannot tell Francis…" 

Jopson swallowed thickly, if the older man was trying to swear him to secrecy it must be dire. 

"My word, sir." 

Although his gaze remained skeptical, Captain Fitzjames slowly pulled his hands away along with the shirt.

Thomas noted had a large dark blotch of blood amongst it's once pristine white, now off-white surface where it had been pressed into the skin. 

Once the man's side was revealed, Jopson's mouth dropped open in silent horror.

There was a hole in the captain’s side! It looked like something out of a horror novel; blackened, crusting, and cracking, tendrils of dark purple streaks and veins and arteries pulsed beneath the flesh, a stark contrast against his lightly perspired and parchment white skin.

It was bleeding lightly, oozing dark blood from the wound.

How had such a thing happened?

Still horrified he scanned the man’s body, noting a similar wound on his arm.

Fitzjames’s infamous tale suddenly filled his thoughts, he had never seen the scars in person, but if he had to guess… but surely, that was impossible… wasn’t it?

It took him a moment to regain his ability to form words. 

“C-Captain Fitzjames… sir, i-is that…?” 

The older man hissed as he felt the skin surrounding the wound, “Yes.” 

Jopson pulled his fingerless gloved hand away, a wave of deep concern made his stomach feel heavy with dread. 

Captain Fitzjames’s skin was absolutely hot to the touch, scorching even, the wound was badly infected. 

“S-Sir… you need to see Doctor Goodsir… perhaps he could bandage it… stay here, I shall fetch him." he trailed off, the joints in his knees creaked in protest as he began to rise to his feet, only to be yanked back when a large hand darted out to grab his upper arm. 

Thomas, taken by surprise by the strength Captain Fitzjames still retained, stumbled forward into the larger man's chest, his own weight in turn knocked James backwards with an audible _’oof’_ , and had him sprawled on his back with he on top of him. 

He’d closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning while he took a second to register what exactly happened, but a small pained hiss beneath him and the hot breath that followed, exhaled against his ear had him snapping his eyes open in alarm. 

Upon opening he was met with the up close view of a pair of deep cognac brown eyes staring at him intently.

Their lips were only a couple inches apart, the position more than inappropriate should someone have walked in by chance.

An awkward explanation, surely, that would be.

Yet he couldn’t move, captivated by those eyes that focused on him.

There was such a desperation within them, hopelessness, despair... sadness, but also there was a deep settling of acceptance. 

Eyes that looked, at first glance, of a man who had given up… even though he could tell that was far from the truth.

Snapping from his shock, face growing hot with a flustered blush, at his uncharacteristic clumsiness he began to raise himself from the captain’s person. 

“Lieutenant Jopson, there is no need nor wish for such. It will do not good. I shan’t burden the Doctor to use supplies that could be put to better use on others with more of a chance.” 

“Sir, this mustn’t be ignored, that wound, it’s---” 

“You shan’t utter a single word of this sailor,” James hissed insistently, gripping both his biceps firmly to keep him down, “that shot was fired six years ago. I shall be fine.” he continued, though his confidence didn’t meet his eyes.

Thomas frowned, pale eyes glaring irritably at the older man’s attitude about such a serious discovery. “Captain Fitzjames, sir, I must do what is best for the expedition, the men need you to help lead them.”

“Captain Crozier is more than capable.” Fitzjames interjected lowly, a feeling of panic filling his chest upon the realization that the third-lieutenant wasn’t going to budge. 

He was not going to persuade him otherwise.

_’Francis cannot know. He cannot know… he mustn’t…. Dammit lad, just… just….’_

Blazing Christ how was he going to get Jopson to keep quiet!? How could he…. 

An idea dawned upon him, probably not a very good one, but there was little time to ponder upon such and he quickly decided to go with it.

Jopson could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the statement, the more so because it was true, and Fitzjames knew that he was aware of this fact. He was just trying to argue.

“Sir, you are being absolutely ridiculous. Now, I insist you release me so that I may go get Doctor Goodsir because I can’t let you leave this untre---mmph!” his words were cut off mid-sentence by a pair of lips that were suddenly fiercely upon his own, the Captain had suddenly grabbed his face in large hands to pull him close.

Pale hazel eyes were blown wide open in absolute shock, his mind racing, trying to catch up with what was happening.

He felt his face burning hotly, flustered and confused and most of all frozen with disbelief. 

The commander’s lips were chapped like everyone else’s, yet somehow they still felt shockingly soft as they moved encouragingly against his.

Fitzjames removed one of his hands from his face to trail it down his neck, his chest…

… and lower…… 

…. lower, until finally they came to the hem of his trousers, hooking long fingers through his belt loops to pull his hips firmly down flush against the larger man’s.

It was as a shocked gasp escaped him that Captain Fitzjames took chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Surprised and a bit overwhelmed, he let out the most pitiful squeak there has, surely, ever been into their handsome captain’s eager mouth. 

The older man pulled away just so slightly to whisper softly against his lips, “Shh, it’s alright…” before resuming to assault his lips with wickedly wonderful kisses that had him subconsciously moving his own against them, though with far less confidence and uncertainty.

It finally dawned on him, the situation he was getting himself into.

What were they doing?!

He brought his hands up to press insistently but gently against the other man’s chest, but as soon as he felt the former commander’s hips pressing forward, canting up to grind a semi-hardness against his own groin, his protests melted away and he but managed a gentle press of fingers into the man’s breast, almost kneading the sweaty flesh and wasted muscle. 

_’Oh Gods….’_

He gave in, finally meeting James’s lips with an eager desperation for more, bringing his own hands up to run through the man’s dark brown hair. 

Thomas felt that hand dip down the waistband of his pants and soon his drawers and then… he couldn’t help but moan lowly as the captain’s hand wrapped around him, moving up and down with gentle, but firm strokes.


End file.
